A New World
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Judai and Johan are different creatures that are forbidden to be together. But will that stop them? Absolutely not. So they run away and find a new world that allows all creatures to be free. i just gave away the whole plot crap!
1. Chapter 1

Judai was in the woods, his clan following him. They ran out of food in their area and absolutely _needed_ more. So they went to someone else's territory. That's when he first saw him.

"Judai-kun, we shouldn't be here," Asuka said even though her red eyes blazed of hunger as her fangs grew longer and sharper.

"You want to live don't you?" Judai asked.

"Yes but--"

"Then we keep hunting. Right guys?"

"Right," everyone said in unison.

They ran further into the forest and fed on some deer that trotted past them. They didn't feed on humans because when they attacked them, they would be frightened. And when they're frightened, their blood runs cold. And blood is only good when warm. So they fed on animals.

And before they could eat anything else, a pack of wolves walked from behind the corner.

The one in the front had black hair and bright orange eyes. He growled at the clan.

They stepped back slowly. Wolves and vampires were enemies. They could kill each other.

Judai, Shou, Asuka and Monjoume hissed showing their fangs. They had to protect themselves somehow without starting a fight.

The one with orange eyes morphed into his human form and approached the clan. And surprisingly, his eyes changed into a calm green. But they became more angry with every step he took.

Judai had morphed himself. His fangs no longer showed and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He walked closer as well until they were almost touching.

The wolf was a bit taller than Judai but that didn't bother him.

"This is my territory," he said. "Why are you here _feeding_ off of our creatures?"

"We're doing what all vampires do," Judai replied easily. "Living."

"If you're living then why are you a vampire?"

"Don't push it you moronic dog." (A/N: I can't take credit for that. I got the moronic dog part from Eclipse. It was my favorite so I had to add it in somewhere.)

"_Don't_."

"Don't _what?_"

He took a deep breath. "I'll let you off with a warning. Just leave and never come back."

"I won't make any promises," the brunette said as he turned away, his clan following him.

He growled and tried to follow them when one of his pack members morphed and stopped him.

"Johan, don't," he said. "Let's just head back."

Johan turned back and walked back to his home.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

"I told you we shouldn't have done that," Asuka said when they were home. Her eyes were now amber.

"Would you rather starve to death?" Judai asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, Judai," Shou started. "I didn't want to starve but that wasn't one of your best ideas."

"I agree with Shou," Monjoume said nodding.

"It would've worked if we hadn't got caught in the act," Judai muttered.

"Well lets just be grateful that he just left us off with a warning," Shou said trying to end the subject.

"Are you saying that you're _scared_ of those mongrels?" Monjoume asked.

"Look at me! I'm like a midget while those wolves are almost as tall as Asuka!"

"Oh, now I'm too tall?" Asuka accused.

"No, you're just tall for a girl your age."

She rolled her eyes.

"Big things come in small sizes," Judai said.

Shou shrugged.

"How are we gonna get through school tomorrow?" Monjoume asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"The building's filled with humans." He continued when they said nothing. "Good smelling, warm blooded _humans!_"

"Your point?" Judai asked.

He smacked his hands against the table. "We are _vampires!_ They are _humans!_ We _eat humans!_ And in school, we can't eat them. But we're _surrounded_ by them!"

Everyone was wide-eyed. They just figured out what they stepped into.

"This year should be interesting," Asuka said sitting back and looking at her nails.

* * *

Should I keep going? Yeah I should. It's 4:19 in the morning and I have nothing better to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johan, Jim, Kenzan and O'Brian were in the living room devouring a box of pizza.

"So what about tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"What's tomorrow?" Kenzan asked.

"First day of school. Do you think anyone would find out our secret?"

"No," Johan said nibbling on his crust. "As long as they don't piss us off, we should be fine."

"I hope so," O'Brian said. "I don't feel like being a wolf tomorrow. I'm tired."

They all laughed.

Johan looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten. "We should get to bed." He forced himself off the couch and stretched.

"Can we crash here tonight?" O'Brian asked.

"Whatever, it's not like you haven't done so for the past week."

They chuckled again.

"G'night guys," Johan yawned as he walked up the stairs.

"Night," everyone said.

* * *

Now unfortunately, I have to stop. I don't want to trust me. It's just that now its 4:30 in the morning and my eyes are getting heavy. I'll update again tomorrow.

Hey, have any of you guys seen New Moon? I did and I was upset that it was so short. But other than that it was great. What did you guys think? Wow I'm very talkative for a tired person lol review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Johan was the first to wake up. He looked at the time and of course, he only had five minutes to get washed up and make it to school. So he ran downstairs and yelled, "_RISE AND SHINE!!_"

They all jumped up and looked at Johan like he was crazy.

"Dude, what's your problem?" O'Brian asked.

"We've got less than five minutes! Get your _fat_ asses up!" The bluenette yelled again.

They looked up at the digital clock hanging on the wall and sprinted up the stairs to the shower. (No they didn't take one together if that's what you're wondering.)

Over at the Yuki house, everyone was already outside and walking to the building called Duel Academy.

As they walked, everyone stared at them. But who wouldn't? Their pale skin and bright and colorful eyes made them look unnaturally beautiful. It was a bit scary.

And somehow, the pack was able to make it out of their house on time to get to school at the same time as the vampire clan. You could say it was a miracle this happened.

While everyone stared at Judai and his friends, the wolves walked past them unaffected by their beauty. But Johan kept having the urge to look back and only saw Judai walking. His mind held hatred for that boy but his heart accelerated ands sent a warm feeling to every part of his body. And he clenched his teeth to keep from smiling.

When Judai saw the bluenette smiling at him, he was shocked. It looked like he actually _liked_ him. But he was calm again when he saw the boy's eyebrows were pressed against to each other and his green eyes were no longer loving. He turned his head and kept walking with the pack.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

By the time lunch came, Judai was so hungry. And the fragrance of human blood wasn't helping.

"Aniki?" Shou said. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm so…"

"So…?"

"_Hungry!_" He gripped the edge of the table as more kids walked past him.

"The day's half way through," Asuka said rubbing his shoulders. "Do you think you could hold on for a couple more hours?"

Judai shook his head. "Not like this." His attention was pulled across the room where Johan and some kid were having an argument. And when the boy shoved Johan, his body started shaking. Kenzan had to pull Johan away before he changed. Then Jim walked up to the boy and punched in the face which gave him a nose bleed.

Judai's eyes turned golden and his fangs grew quickly. He jumped out of his seat dodging Asuka and Monjoume. He was so close when someone pushed him back. And it wasn't just a regular push. It was a forceful push. So forceful that it sent him flying over two tables and landing on the hard floor. He got up again just to be knocked back down again.

He found out who the cause of the impact. Johan.

Johan picked Judai up and dragged him out of the room where no one could see them. "I almost ruined the whole thing, I don't need you messing it up too."

"Then maybe you shouldn't cut people right under my nose!" Judai growled.

"I don't like you either," Johan started. "But in order to keep this people safe, we have to work together."

"Fine."

Johan turned away and took wide strides back to his friends.

Judai smiled knowing he got the last word. Sort of. He too walked back to the table forgetting about his hunger.

"What just happened in here?!" the teacher asked. "I'm waiting for an answer!"

Someone stood up and told the man the whole story.

He crossed his arms. "Judai, Johan. Detention."

Johan sat back against his seat defeated and watched Judai put his hands through his hair.

The teacher walked away satisfied.

"Are you okay Judai?" Asuka asked. "That was a pretty hard fall."

"We vampires, remember?" he whispered. "We heal quickly."

That earned a smile from everyone at the table.

"What did you do to that vampire?" Kenzan asked.

"I wish I had done something," Johan replied while eating his food.

"You didn't do anything?" O'Brian asked. "Why?"

"We're in school. I don't feel like getting in any more trouble than I am now."

"That's alright, Johan," Jim said. "We'll get him next time."

"You're way too nice to him," O'Brian stated.

"And what are you? His father?"

O'Brian stood up as did Jim.

"Guys, not here," Kenzan said. "We're being watched. Just wait until we get out, okay?"

They sat down with an agitated sigh.

"Oh, and O'Brian?" Johan said.

He looked up.

"I know how to fight my own battles." Then stuck up his middle finger.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

After lunch, Shou approached the pack alone.

"Oh look!" O'Brian said. "There's a little midget in front of us!"

"He's so cute!" Kenzan joined in. He stuck his hand out ready to mess up his hair when Shou almost bit it.

Kenzan jumped and pulled his hand back. "He's like a Parana."

"What do you want, vamp?" Johan asked.

"Look, I know we were a pain in the ass yesterday but I just wanted to say…thank you."

They all looked taken aback.

"For stopping Judai from ruining everything."

"We didn't do it for you, we did it for us," Jim said.

"I'm still grateful." He walked away and out of the room.

"Well at least we have someone who respects us," O'Brian said.

"How stupid are you?" Johan asked.

He lifted a brow.

"He's scared of us, that's all. He doesn't respect us."

"Isn't that just as good?" Kenzan asked.

"I want someone to respect us for our personality. Not because they're scared of the beast inside of us."

"We're not beasts!" Kenzan objected.

"To them we are." He paused to let that sink in his head. "There's got to be a place where there's no humans, or vampires or werewolves. Just regular people who enjoy spending time with others despite what they really are."

And what Johan didn't know was that, that's what Judai wished for too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Judai, you're going to get in trouble," Shou warned. "Just go, it won't be as bad as you think."

"Yes it will because, I'll be stuck with that werewolf!" the brunette complained.

"You're such a wimp," Monjoume said as he shifted his weight onto his right foot.

"You know what, I'm tired of your crap!" Judai said too loud.

"Really? What are you gonna--"

"Judai!"

Judai sighed and shoved Monjoume. "See what you did?" he whispered.

"Shut up."

Judai turned around to find a very pissed Johan.

"You thought you could just skip out?" he asked. "Hell no. If I'm going down, you're coming down with me." He grabbed Judai's arm but he wouldn't budge. He just pushed Johan to the ground. Then he got down on one knee and grabbed Johan's collar forcing him to sit up.

"You don't own me." Each word was spoken slowly and emphasized. "I will do whatever I want to do in this building. So if you think--"

"No sexual harassment in this building," Chronos said as he stared at the two.

They looked at each other and back off with an "Ugh!" sound.

"How can you say that without vomiting?" Judai asked.

"Do you really wanna go that far?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Johan started trembling again. One of his eyes turned orange but when he blinked it was back to green. He calmed himself down and looked back to Chronos.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Chronos asked suspiciously.

"We got detention," they said together.

"Then get going."

They walked past him and into the Principle's office.

"It's about time," the voice said. The chair turned around with the principle glaring at them. "Because of the war you started in my cafeteria, I want you to clean it."

They sighed.

"I want to see it spotless. No get out of my sight."

They walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"This is all your fault," Judai said. "You had to punch that kid."

"You would've done the same," Johan replied easily. "And if you filthy bloodsuckers could actually time things right, you wouldn't be starving yourselves to death."

"I'm not the only one. You are too. We're both downworlders and we always will be."

"What the hell was the point in that speech?"

"My point is…you were criticizing yourself."

"And you, don't forget."

"Not really."

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

"You were born a wolf. I was changed into a vampire. You're the one who's damned. Not me."

Just for that, Johan slammed Judai on the wall. "You. Are. Dead. Nonliving. Gone. You're just a walking corpse. You will never be able to feel what living people feel ever again. So I may be damned, but I still have the ability to feel my heart beat in my throat like it is now. I would kill you this very moment. But if I did, it'd bring danger to my pack."

"So? They don't seem to care much for you," Judai said.

"I'm the Alfa dog. A leader. I have to set a good example for them. And you being here, isn't helping me."

"But you need me. You know you do."

Johan slowly loosened his grip until he fully let go.

"Just admit it."

He sighed. "You're right. I do need you."

The brunette smiled.

Johan couldn't help but smile himself.

They walked to the cafeteria and used theirs speed to get the job done quicker.

And while they were working, they were enjoying themselves. When they finished they looked around the room to find it sparkling.

"We did pretty damn good," Johan said. "We make a good team." He held his hand high waiting for a high-five.

Judai smacked it. Then he realized who this really was. "Um, I gotta go."

"Me too."

They ran to the principle's office, told him they were finished and sprinted home.

Hopefully no one would find out about this.

* * *

Really short and I apologize. So what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving? I'm going to give you a _huge_ present. It might not be on the exact date but I'll be sure to give you something great. Darn it! I'm blabbing again. Review plz! J


	4. Chapter 4

Judai took the long way home so he could let the previous event sink into his head.

_There's no way I could actually have a crush on this werewolf!_ He thought. _We're supposed to be enemies. Not friends let alone a couple. _

_**But you're in love with him!**_** a voice said.**

_No I'm not! Oh, God, now I'm talking to myself._

_**Technically you're **_**thinking**_** to yourself.**_

_Shut up!_ Judai continued to walk until he heard loud growling. He followed the noise and saw Johan holding Shou up about four feet in the air. _This is why I hate him!_ he thought as he ran to the scene.

He pushed Johan causing him to loose his grip. He got down on one knee. "Shou, are you alright?"

"Watch out!"

Johan was changing into his wolf form. He charged toward Judai but he effortlessly dodged him, transforming into his vampire side.

He tried again and tackled Judai to the ground. But before he could attack, he looked into those terrified golden eyes. Although his face showed no expression at all, he could smell his fear. And it was so cute on him.

Johan melted. He couldn't help but shift to his human side.

Judai did the same. He had a strange urge to kiss the shirtless man in front of him. But he knew he couldn't because everyone was staring at them now. He pushed Johan off of him. "Get off of me!"

Johan got himself together and backed away from him.

They went their separate ways.

Judai and his friends sat down at the table. "Shou what happened?" was the first question.

"Johan was hunting on our land," he started. "because he thought that he could get even with us. But I tried to stop him. So picked me up by my shirt and said he'll kill me. That's when Judai showed up and stopped him."

"He's such a douche bag," Judai said rolling his eyes.

"God, what are we going to do with them?" Asuka said agitated.

"Don't know, don't care," Monjoume said putting his feet up.

"You will when they find your stash," Judai said.

"Okay, we've got to stop them!" he yelled slamming his fists down.

Only they knew about Monjoume's stash. When he gets upset, he likes to eat. So he collected all of the animals he could fine and hid them under a tree so no one could find it. But of course, Shou saw him in the act and just had to tell.

"But how?" Shou asked.

They stayed quiet and started to think.

"Judai, you look like you're gonna be sick," Asuka said pushing her chair away from the table.

"She's right are you okay?" the little bluenette said.

"That's my thinking face!" Judai said with a pout.

The room was filled with loud roars of laughter.

"C'mon, be serious," Monjoume laughed.

"I am serious! Stop making fun of me!"

That only made them laugh harder.

Judai crossed his arms and waited for silence.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Monjoume promised.

"But, if you're going to think, turn around so you don't distract us," Asuka said.

Judai turned his chair and put his thinking face back on.

It was fifteen minutes after they started when Shou screeched, "I've got it, I've got it!"

"What is it?" everyone asked in harmony.

"A battle."

"Huh?"

"A battle," he repeated.

Everyone just stared at him like he was high on crack. (which usually happens a lot)

He sighed and began to clarify. "If we challenge them, they're likely to accept. We explain the rules to them, and whoever wins will rule this area while the losing team will be used as the help."

"When will he have this battle?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not sure exactly when. But we need to prepare for the situation."

"English please?" Judai pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and changed his wording. "I don't know when we'll have it. But we need to get ready for it so when we do have it, we'll know what to do? Understand?"

"Arigato." (A/N: that means thank you. I think. If I'm wrong, don't be afraid to correct me.)

"This will be fun," Asuka said with an evil smirk playing with her lips.

While the gang continued to praise Shou with his wonderful idea, Judai sat in his own world worrying that he'd have to hurt Johan. He was done denying it. He was in love with the boy. And he thought that there was absolutely no chance that Johan could like him back.

But he did…

* * *

Yeah, that's the end! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It feels like it's been forever since I updated.

Like I said on my profile page, I love all of you guys who review my stories. You've inspired me to write a manuscript and send it to a publisher. I hope that it gets published into a book. I'm so happy that I've made it this far and I couldn't have done it without you.

Yeah, I'm feeling very emotional right now so that's why I brought it up. Now I'm all teary-eyed lol Review plz!

(For anyone who wants to know, my book is Ghostly Love. But I put a little twist on it.)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm bored so I decided to update again. Here we go!!!

* * *

The vampires had to miss a couple days of school so they could start their training. It's not that they didn't know how to fight, they just weren't good enough to take on a pack of wolves.

They thought that no one would notice they were gone but…they did.

"Where are those bloodsuckers?" Johan hissed.

"I don't know who the hell they think they are, but they better step up or I'm gonna--" Kenzan was cut off by Jim holding down his shoulders.

"Calm down," he said. "Do you want to explode in front of everyone?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then stop getting overwhelmed."

While they were focusing on Kenzan, Johan was trembling, ready to explode himself.

"Oh, no you too, Johan!" Jim complained.

"I can't help it," the bluenette said through clenched teeth. "It just makes me wanna--" He groaned as he changed into a wolf earning loud screams from everyone in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Judai was still training when he got a strange feeling. Even though he was hundreds of miles away, he turned his head toward the direction of the school.

"Everyone stop," he ordered.

They stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Shou asked.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Asuka asked.

"Someone's in trouble." Then he murmured, "Preferably Johan."

They switched to their vampire side so they could run faster. Sprinting, they entered the building and into the cafeteria where the screaming was coming from.

"Dear God," Shou said gaping at the problem.

"Werewolf," Monjoume huffed.

"Asuka, go stand up on a table and look hot," Judai said as he ran toward Johan.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Just do it!"

She got up on the nearest table and said in a really bad acting voice, "Oh no! All the attention is going toward _scary_ werewolf! It's making me feel so _insecure!_"

Everyone came running toward her and tried to comfort her. (A/N: I can't take credit for that. I got it from Fruits Basket. I think it was episode 11? I don't know, I can't remember. But yeah.)

While everyone was distracted, Judai grabbed Johan by his cute little dog ear and dragged him out of the building.

Johan scratched Judai's hand off of his ear as he growled.

"Ow!" Looking down at his hand, Judai watched the very cold blood run down his skin. So he flexed his muscle and it healed instantly. "I'll let that slide."

Johan calmed down and he was his human self again.

It was then when Judai noticed how hungry he was. He clenched his fists while glaring at the window. He could see everyone hugging Asuka while their blood's aroma hit Judai's nose.

"Here," Johan said holding his hand out. "Drink it."

The brunette pushed it away. "I can't." Then he groaned lightly.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my _stupid_ ass."

"It wasn't stupid. It was just a mistake. Like the one I made on the very first day of school."

"And it will happen again if you don't eat. Drink it." He put his arm back.

Judai pulled Johan close to him.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked.

"It's nothing sexual, I promise. I'm just gonna keep you from falling."

"From _what?!_"

"Just let me do what I'm doing!"

"Fine, bossy."

Judai wrapped his arm around Johan's waist. "Now, if you want this to be painless, then don't fight the feeling you're about to feel."

Johan nodded suddenly trusting the brunette.

"You'll feel a little pinch." He took the bluenette's arm and pierced his fangs into his arm.

Johan mumbled, "That feels nice." He was glad he let Judai wrap his arm around him because he suddenly lost the feeling in his body causing him to fall.

Johan could feel everything Judai felt. Which was fear. He could also hear his thoughts. Again, fear.

_I hope Johan doesn't die on me. I could get in so much trouble for this!_

_**I feel fine, Judai**_, Johan told him. He couldn't use his voice. _**I'm nowhere near death.**_

Just to stay safe, Judai stopped feeding off of his secret lover. Then he whipped the blood off of his mouth. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

"I think so." The bluenette stood up straight, and smoothed the wrinkles out of his pants since his shirt was gone. "Kuso, my arm's still bleeding."

"I can fix that." Judai took his arm and stuck out his tongue.

"Gross, you're so not licking my arm!"

"Dude, you let me _bite_ you but you won't let me _lick _you?"

Johan shrugged and gave Judai his arm.

The brunette licked it and the vampire bites were no longer seen and the bleeding stopped. "See?"

"Hm. Thanks."

Judai smiled. He looked back in the window and saw Asuka mouth, "I'm starving!"

"We've gotta get back in there," Judai said as he pulled Johan back inside.

"Okay, I feel better!" Asuka quickly said. "Judai, let's go!"

He discretely waved to Johan and ran away with the clan.

"Bye," Johan whispered knowing that Judai didn't hear it. But he did.

_Bye Johan_, Judai thought.

* * *

Yeah, so that's the end of the chapter. I'm so relieved because today, there was a parent-teacher conference and I just absolutely know my grades are horrible. So that's why I never told them about it lol I'm so evil! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Too much? Yeah that was. Sorry.

Anyway, I'm relieved. And a little guilty. Boo me L lol See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

The vampires had finally finished their training. And they were ready to fight.

"Are you guys ready?" Monjoume asked.

"Yeah," Asuka and Shou said.

"Judai?"

The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, I'm ready," he lied.

They walked onto the familiar part of the path in the woods. The pack came out instantly.

"I thought we told you never to come back?" Kenzan said angrily.

"You think you rule the place don't you?" Monjoume asked.

"We don't think," O'Brian said. "We _know_."

Asuka took a couple steps forward. "I have a proposition."

"What bloodsucker?" Jim asked annoyed.

"We have a battle. No weapons, no backup, just us. And whoever wins will be known as the rulers. And the losing team will be known as the help."

"What's in it for us?" Jim asked.

"Hello? You get to beat the shit out of us, isn't that enough?"

"Okay," they all said in unison.

"Great. Meet us tomorrow. In the back of the woods. After school."

"Deal."

She nodded once and turned around. "Let's go guys!" she said.

At home, Judai couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. He didn't want to hurt him. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able forgive himself.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Judai--"

"Leave me alone, Asuka!"

"Fine." She walked back upstairs.

Monjoume stared at the brunette.

"Don't start with me," Judai warned.

Monjoume rolled his eyes and followed Asuka upstairs.

Shou walked in the room and sat next to Judai.

"Not you too?" Judai whined.

"Aniki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

Judai tried not to give into the puppy dog look Shou was giving him but it made him look so desperate! "Okay, I'll spill."

Shou perked up.

"I'm in love with…"

"With who? Asuka? No way!"

"No, not Asuka. Johan."

"The dude who tried to kill me?!"

Judai nodded.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna leave us?"

"I don't know."

"We need you to win the battle. You're the strongest one in this clan!"

"Just give me some time to think."

He nodded an walked upstairs.

Over at Johan's house, they were having the same problem. Johan wouldn't talk about why he was so depressed.

"C'mon, please? We're your boys," Kenzan said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." the bluenette said.

"Pretty please?" O'Brian said.

"Now that you put it that way," Johan started. "NO!!"

"I can't take this!" Kenzan and O'Brian stomped up the steps.

"Johan?" Jim said grabbing his attention.

"Please don't. I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it."

"We've been friends for almost forever. You can tell me anything."

Johan sighed. "Jim, I'm in love with someone."

"And that makes you act like _this_?"

Johan shook his head. "That someone…is a vampire."

There was an awkward silence.

"I can't look you in the eye and tell you that's alright, Johan."

"I know."

"But I can tell you that if you love this person enough to give up your position in the pack, then you two should go."

"I can't leave! Where would I go?"

"I can't give you all the answers, Johan."

Johan ran a hand through his untamable blue hair.

"Just give it a night's rest. And if you feel the same in the morning then, I won't stop you. _We _won't stop you."

Johan smiled. "Thanks, Jim."

He nodded. "Get some sleep. You need it."

Johan laughed. He walked up into his room and tried to find sleep. It didn't take very long to find which was surprising. But his mind still searched for a solution to this problem.

* * *

Aaaaw, poor Judai and Johan. I just thought of another story plot and I really wanna write it so I apologize if I was rushing in this chapter. But um, yea that's it for now. I might update again if I feel well enough. I woke up this morning coughing like crazy so I don't feel that good right now. But if I get some rest maybe I'll be ok to update again.

Oh and before I go, I wanna thank luvingrandomness. She sent me a bunch of reviews in one day lol so I hope this makes you happy!

I'm glad you all like this story cuz I don't lol I think its one of the worst plots ever! Ugh! But u all seem to like it so that's why I keep going. I've got to learn how to stop talking. See u guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

After school, the two groups walked deep into the forest and started their battle.

Everyone was fighting except for Johan and Judai. They just sat and watched. No one noticed.

"I'm glad, we don't have to be in that mess," Judai whispered.

"Me too, I think this whole thing is stupid. Who came up with the idea anyway?" Johan asked.

"Shou."

"It's always the quiet ones."

Judai laughed.

"Judai, what do you think of me?"

"As what? A werewolf? A human?"

"Just as a person. What do you think of me?"

"I think you're a great person."

"Really? What makes it so great?"

Judai thought for a minute. "Maybe that you're your own leader. And you don't care what other people think. And you're not afraid of breaking the rules." _I also like the way you flick the hair out of your eyes_ he thought. _And the way you smile. And they way your eyes glow when you're angry._ It took him a minute to realize he was still speaking out loud.

"You really like all of those things?"

Judai nodded. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm in love with you."

Johan stared at Judai.

"I know it's crazy but--"

"Judai. I'm in love with you too."

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Judai and Johan turned toward the battle field and saw everyone staring at them except Jim and Shou.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" they yelled again.

The two shrugged like they had no idea what was going on.

They walked toward them and forced them to stand up.

"Judai, here it's illegal to love a wolf," Asuka said.

"I know," Judai said.

"Johan, the two of you could get in serious trouble if anyone finds out," Kenzan said.

"I know," Johan said.

"The two of you have to get out of here," Jim said. "That's the only way you'll stay safe."

"What about you guys?" Judai asked.

"We'll be fine," Asuka assured them. "I can handle these guys." She gestured to Shou and Monjoume.

"Jim will you--"

"Take over?" Jim finished his sentence. "You know I will."

The two said their goodbyes and went off. They found a place called Domino City. It was a place where anyone and everything could be together. No one was judged. They just lived their own lives.

"Are you sure we can be here?" Judai asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Then he kissed Judai hard on the lips. But it was passionate at the same time. "I love you and I would never lie to you."

"I love you too," Judai said catching his breath.

* * *

Yeah that's the end. Sorry I was rushing I just really wanna start this new fanfic lol I hope liked it cuz I didn't. Review plz!


End file.
